Good Bye Roswell
by Isabel Guerin
Summary: Max hurts Liz for the last time. She goes to visit family and returns with a secret and a new attidude and it seems to catch some ones eye but who?
1. Goodbye Roswell

I don't own Roswell.   
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Pairing: Liz/Michael, Rath/ Jillian (OC)  
  
Sum: Max hurts Liz for the last time. Liz changes but whose eye does she attract?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The Crashdown  
  
" Max I'm pregnant." Said Tess sadly  
  
` Shit!' Thought Max  
  
" Max what are we gunna do?" Said Tess who was now openly crying  
  
" Shhh Tess I promise it will be alright." Said Max his mind in termiol  
  
" We have to tell the others." Sighed Tess secretly happy  
  
" Your right." Sighed Max knowing this would kill his Liz  
  
` Wait Maxwell she wont be your Liz for long.' Thought Max to himself  
  
Crashdown Meeting  
  
" SO whats up?" Asked Liz as she finally sat down with the group  
  
` Some things up. Why is Max sitting by her?' Thought Liz hoping he hadn't given in to his destiny  
  
" Tess is Pregnant." Said Max quietly  
  
" Soooooo." Said Michael not completely understanding same with the rest of the group  
  
" I'm the father." Whispered Max  
  
"How could you? SO son of a bitch!" Shouted Maria feeling aweful for her best friend  
  
" Maxwell what happened to being careful?" Glared Michael (Him and Maria broke up but are best of friends)  
  
" Tess is this true?" Asked Kyle his heart breaking as she nodded and confirmed it  
  
" Max I cant believe you would hurt her that way." Spat Isabel with disgust  
  
(Alex isn't dead and he wont die)  
  
" I Cant believe you Max. I thought you said fuck destiny not FUCK destiny?" Fumed Alex   
  
Then there was silence  
  
" Liz honey say something." Urged Maria to her best friend who was silent the others watched scared of her reaction they had never known Liz to keep it all in  
  
" Congrats." Was all she said and then turned her head to look at them they looked back in to the once soul full eyes of Liz Parker in to the unfeeling brown eyes of Liz Parker. Everyone held their breath  
  
" Now if you will please excuse me I must go." Snapped Liz  
  
" Wait a minute Liz you where unfaithful first." Spat Max pissed she didn't have the right to treat him and Tess that way  
  
" Oh no Maxwell that's where you have it wrong. You see you visited me from the future 14 years to be exact Isabel had died a week before and Michael just hours before in your arms. You begged me to help you fall out of love with me to save them. You told me the because we eloped at 18 Tess (Said with much disgust) left because she couldn't be strong enough to see us together she left when she left that doomed you. You need all four to fight Khivar. So I faked it with Kyle we crawled into bed he had his boxers on and I still had my bra and undies on but you freaked and left. So no Max I still have my self saved for you." Spat Liz the others still in shock didn't see her leave.  
  
That night Liz decided to leave Roswell till school started again.  
  
" Mom, dad can I go visit Aunt Nicky and Cousin Jillian in NY?" Asked Liz  
  
" Sure dear." Smiled Jeff Parker  
  
" Goodbye Roswell." Said Liz as she boarded the plane  
  
********************************  
  
Ok I know its Mi/L and it will be in later chapters.  
  
Isabel 


	2. No way!

Alright I don't own Roswell and I might not be posting for awhile due to a lot of homework!   
  
Rating PG 13  
  
Pairing Mi/L  
  
Sum: Who is really Liz's father? And is her cousin more then a cousin?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
NYC Internatinal Airport  
  
" LIZ!" Shouted a girl waving to Liz  
  
" Jillie hey babe whats up?" Asked Liz giving her cousin a hug  
  
" NM so how are Aunt Nancy and Uncle Jeff?" Asked Jill as she threw her arm around Liz's shoulder  
  
" Fine, fine." Nodded Liz s  
  
Soon they reached the flat  
  
" MOM! I'm home!" Shouted Jill  
  
" Jill shut up with ya?" Asked Sarah Jill's best friend  
  
(Yes more aliens are coming up)  
  
" Oh Lizzie come here" Exclaimed Nicky  
  
" Liz you mother and father decided that it is time for you and jIll to know." Sighed Nicky getting right to the point like she always did  
  
" What are you talking about?" Asked Jill and Liz  
  
" You two are twin sisters." Sighed Nicky knowing the questions  
  
" What?" " How?" " Whose our parents?"  
  
" Ok hang on. You are twins how? Well I think you know how. You parents are Nancy Parker and my husband Khivar James." Said Nicky  
  
" But how I mean." Asked Liz confused  
  
" When they where 18 Nancy my sister meet an alien yes your father is an alien he was the king of a planet and he was here to stop the royal four from gaining the thrown again. But he meet your mother she became pregnant but she found out only after she had married Jeff they decided that one would stay with Nancy and Jeff and one would stay with Khivar who was married to me." Sighed Nicky  
  
" Why tell us now?" Asked Jill pissed  
  
" Because Khivar wants you to help him destroy the Royal four he already has Tess to help him. But your mother and I don't want you to help your father so Lonnie, Rath, Zan and Ava have decided to help train you to help the royal four." Sighed Nicky in walked Sarah  
  
" Sarah..."  
  
" Jill my name is not Sarah its Vilandra." Whispered Lonnie  
  
" Its alright Lonnie I understand now where are Ami wait lemme guess Ava (Nod) ok umm Vince wait Zan (Nod), and Josh wait no way Rath? (Nod)"Asked Jill  
  
" Umm where right here." Smiled Rath to his girlfriend  
  
" So do you always lie to your girlfriends?" Asked Jill with a smile as she kissed him  
  
" No." Sighed Rath  
  
" I love you Rath." Smiled Jill  
  
" I love you to Jill I'm sorry I lied." Sighed Rath  
  
" Its ok." Smiled Jill  
  
" SO when do we train?" Asked Liz and Jill  
  
" First girl you need a dress change so that you'll fit in here." Smiled Jill and Lonnie evilly  
  
" Oh man." Whined Liz  
  
The Mall four hours later  
  
" Liz babe you look wicked!" Exclaimed Jill, and Lonnie and Ava  
  
" Ya." Agreed Zan and Rath receiving glares from their girlfriends and sister  
  
Soon after they moved in with the Royal four dupes and trained. Liz's gift was mind control and shielding, Jill's was minipulation of objects that thoughts, and healing.  
  
Soon it was time and Zan, Lonnie,, Rath, Ava and Jill all went to Roswell with Liz  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hi again ok Jillian Parker is Elizabeth's sister they are both Khivar's daughters and Zan, Lonnie, Ava and Rath are good they are not evil!  
  
K bye bye  
  
Isabel 


End file.
